


Mistletoe

by hannahbanana0521



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is a Top, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, John Laurens is a Bottom, M/M, Modern Era, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahbanana0521/pseuds/hannahbanana0521
Summary: No one ever thought kisses had to be complicated except Alex, not that he was complaining. But when they were due for a double date at Christmas...well, things had to move along rather quickly.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 62





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever smut that I wrote in December of 2017. Frankly, I still don't write smut, and this definitely hasn't been my favorite work, but I don't think it's half-bad for a first go. I have NOT made any evidence since its original completion. Please enjoy!

“Aleeeeex,” John whined, pulling his husband back under the doorframe and wrapping his arms around his waist. He pointed to the small plant hanging above them, its white berries shining in the firelight. “You  _ have _ to do it. It’s tradition.”

“ _ American _ tradition,” Alex laughed back, although he intertwined his fingers behind John’s neck, staring into his lover’s soft brown eyes as he laughed. “Not true!” he whined. “The practice started in ancient Greece.” Alex scoffed and responded, “Well we never celebrated it in Nevis.”

“Are you just trying to avoid kissing me?” John pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and furrowing his brows in a manner he knew Alex had never been able to resist. “Of course not, baby,” Alex sighed, shaking his head as he looked up at his husband, who looked entirely irresistible. “But I know you too well.”

“How so?” John smirked, pecking Alex’s forehead, followed by the corner of his his mouth, and then his jawline, grinning smugly when he saw his husband’s lips open in anticipation and his eyes flutter closed oh so briefly.”It’s just one kiss.” He made to kiss his neck, but Alex cupped his face in his hands before he could.

“Because it’s not just one kiss, you’re driving me crazy and I haven’t even tasted those lips of yours,” Alex rasped in a low voice, moving his hands to cradle the sides of John’s head. “And we have a double date with Eliza and Maria in a little over an hour.”

“So?” John laughed, getting giddier by the second as he pulled Alex closer and felt that he was just as aroused as John himself. “We’ll just have to make it a quickie then, won’t we?” Alex’s eyes flashed with a dangerous lust, and John new he’d won when he was pushed against the doorway by his lover’s hands on his stomach. “It’s kind of hard to go to dinner when you can’t walk, baby.”

John was barely able to mutter, “I think I can handle it,” before Alex’s lips crashed into his. Pinned to the wall, John was at the mercy of his lover, whose tongue had soon found its way into his mouth, and was only pulled away - earning a whine from John - as Alex tugged his sweater over his head. Grateful that his own shirt was simply a button down, Alex reattached his lips to John’s just as soon as he had pulled them away, tossing the sweater aside as he felt his husband get to work removing his shirt.

Alex could get drunk on all the little noises John was making against his lips, the grunts and moans he inhaled only turning him on even more as he ran his hands over John’ tight abdomen. “Bedroom, baby?” he murmured against his lips, and was answered by a tug on his hips as John tangled his fingers in his belt loops.

“Yes please...daddy.” Alex laughed and let out a teasing little growl. “Have you been a good boy?” he asked, and when John nodded he was rewarded with a kiss. “Are you gonna behave for daddy tonight?” Another nod, another kiss. “And you know if you disobey me, I'm gonna have to punish you after dinner, right?” John breathed out a, ‘yes, daddy’ and his lips were claimed once more by Alexander’s before he was pulled away to the bedroom.

They lips tangled once more as they stumbled through the door and John's hands quickly and efficiently unbuckled Alex’s belt, unzipping his jeans and shoving them down to the floor as he dropped to his knees. “Is this okay?” he asked, looking up at his husband as he palmed his cock through the fabric of his underwear, where a wet spot of precum was already visible. 

“You wanna suck daddy's cock?” Alex asked, his breath hitching in his throat as his hands ran through John's brown curls, and he pictured his pretty lips parted around his erection . “Yes please,” John all but moaned, giving his lover puppy dog eyes as he snapped the waistband of his underwear against his skin. Alex hummed in approval and smiled down at him. “Why don't you show me what you can do with that mouth of yours?”

As soon as the words had left his mouth, his boxers were dropped around his ankles and a moan rose in his throat as John's tongue flicked against the head of his cock, a horrible tease in Alexander's mind. He could be mad for too long, though, as John's hand wrapped around the base of his cock and he slowly slid Alex's member into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. He never broke eye contact with his lover, even as his eyes narrowed to slits in pleasure. 

“Oh my fucking God,” Alex moaned loudly, tangling his fingers in John's curls as he began to slowly bob up and down, his tongue caressing the length of his shaft, and his fingers massaged Alex’s balls. John always knew exactly what to do to get Alex to the brink of orgasm as fast as he could, which benefited them both. “You're so good at this, baby boy.” 

With the praise ringing in his ears, John tried his best to fit more in his mouth, going faster and faster, moaning into the blow job as Alex pulled on his hair, initially only guiding his head. But soon, Alex took control of the situation, bucking into John's mouth and forcing his head down on his cock. He knew that if it got too rough, John would tap his thigh three times and he would let go, but they were both enjoying it. John loved when Alex took over, and the challenge of deepthroating his husband was always something that thrilled him. He moaned all the louder in his inferior position, and let his teeth graze the shaft of Alex’s cock while he attempted to make use of his tongue, but at the pace they were going at, the effort was futile. 

However, his teeth seemed to do the trick, and Alex mumbled a string of cuss words followed but a moan as he threw his head back in ecstasy. When John's hands began their work on his testicles once more, he quickly pulled him off and looked down to see his mouth still wide open, ready and waiting in case his services were required once more. 

After Alex caught his breath, he smiled at John, who had rested his hands on Alex's hip and began rubbing small circles on them with his thumbs. “Sometimes I forget how fucking good you are with your mouth,” he smirked. “But I've gotta save up for the main event, baby. Stand up, hands behind your back.” 

John scrambled to do as he was told, and watched with lustful curiosity as Alex slowly, teasingly pushed his sweatpants over his hips and let them fall to the ground. Then, he turned them around and pushed John backwards into the bed, where held his hands above his head. “Close your eyes,” Alex muttered, and once more John did what he was told. 

He felt the mattress shift as Alex crawled on top of him, and opened his mouth in surprise as a pair of lips pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw, then his collarbone, his abdomen, leaving a trail of fire across his body. He didn't realize how constricting his boxers had become until he felt them being pulled off of him. “Someone's excited,” Alex teased, pressing a kiss to each of his hip bones. “I want you!” John whined, the words rolling off his tongue as he bucked his hips into Alex’s touch. 

“I know, baby,” Alex cooed, and John could almost hear the smile in his voice. Placing his hands on John's hips, holding them down he continued. “You can open your eyes, but keep those hips still.” John nodded and opened his eyes following Alex’s movements as he leaned over to the bedside table and pulled a tube of lube from the drawer. “You ready?” Alex asked, and when John nodded enthusiastically, he pushed his legs apart and sat back on his feet while he squirted some jelly onto his fingers. 

He gently pushed one finger into John’s asshole, earning a gasp and a soft moan from his husband. “Does that feel good baby?” he asked, dragging his finger out at torturously slow pace before pushing it back in. “Oh fuck yes, daddy,” he moaned, using all his strength not to push his hips against his finger. Alex watched him carefully as he began to move a little faster, making sure he was alright (and judging by the moans, he was) before adding a second finger. 

“Fuck,” John gasped, his mouth wide open as he laid his head back on the bed and let Alex work his magic, twisting and scissoring his fingers inside him, trying to loosen him up so it wouldn't hurt so much when they actually fucked. That's what foreplay was all about, and neither party was complaining. Finally, Alex added a third and final finger which had John a moaning mess as his husband fingered him roughly. 

When Alex was confident that they had used enough lube, he withdrew his fingers and sat back to look down at John's body. “Did that feel good?” he asked. “Not painful or anything?” John nodded in agreement and reassured him, “It was amazing, but now I want you, inside me,  _ now _ .” Alex chuckled at his urgency and grinned. “Well, since you've been so good for daddy, how about I let you take charge a little? Show me what you're capable of.”

“Does that mean…” John began coyly, a mischievous look in his eye. “Mmhm,” Alex agreed. “Get up, baby.” John eagerly followed the order, moving to the side and grabbing the lube while alex laid down. He sat beside him and tossed the tube to the side after he got some in his hand and began slathering it on Alex's cock, quickly straddling his waist and hovering over him, teasingly pressing the head of his cock to his asshole and watching Alex’s reaction as he slowly allowed himself to take it all in, although soon his eyes were closed once more in pleasure as Alex filled him until John was sitting snugly in his lap.

Alex’s hands found their place on John's hips, and for the time being his head rested blissfully on the mattress. “Fuck, you're tight,” he moaned, and John could barely gather himself enough to respond, “You're so fucking huge.” he rested his hands on Alex’s chest for leverage and gave himself a moment to adjust before he slowly pulled up again, and slowly dropped back down. 

The pang of pain that came when they fucked was barely noticeable, especially when it was largely eclipsed by the immense pleasure of it all. John's breathing grew deeper and his moans louder as he increased his pace, a steady up and down which drove Alex crazy. John, fully aware of this fact  _ always _ used it to his advantage. Swivelling his hips elicited the sweetest mewls from his husband's lips, and a simple back and forth rocking motion was enough to drive him to insanity. 

But even John wasn't content with the soft vanilla of it all, and soon picked up his pace until he was bouncing up and down on Alex’s cock, pulling up until all that was left inside him was the very tip, and then slamming back down. Alex had since begun to thrust upward and meet John’s hips halfway, increasing the pleasure and intensity for both of them.

What each of them was saying was a mystery to the other, as they were too lost in the pleasure of it all to do anything but say whatever came to mind. John was moaning and mumbling, “oh my fucking god, daddy, you're so big oh my god shit faster.” Alex, on the other hand, was growling, “You're so fucking tight, baby boy, so tight on daddy's cock,” and could not bare to be on the bottom any longer. With a surge of adrenaline (and a yelp of shock from John) he flipped them over and wasted no time in slamming right back in. 

Alex’s dominance only aroused John even more, and he dragged his nails across his lover’s back as he dug his fingers into John's thighs, using it for leverage as he plowed into John's ass, every mewl and moan and sound driving him to go faster, and he attacked John's neck with his lips. Listening to him beg, “Harder, daddy, please fuck me harder I love your cock inside me  _ please _ .” 

His words alone were enough to push Alex nearly over the edge, but he held himself back because he was determined to ensure John’s own pleasure before he let go. He wrapped his hand around John’s cock, beginning to jerk him off while continuing to thrust into him roughly, and by the sound of his moans, it was working. 

“Oh my god,” he gasped. “Daddy, I can't…I’m gonna cum.” 

“Cum for me, baby,” Alex cooed, taking special care to thrust especially hard against John’s prostate, and he felt John begin to shake beneath him as he came. He ejaculated across his stomach, and cried out Alex’s name, wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist as he pushed into him one last time. Alex came hard, and John kept him buried deep in his ass, filling him with his seed as his shaky arms kept him from collapsing. 

Eventually, John's legs fell limp and Alex carefully pulled his sensitive and now flaccid dick from John's equally as sensitive anus. “Are you okay?” he asked, breathing heavily and rolling off to lay next to John, who promptly cuddled into his side. “It was  _ amazing _ ,” he laughed, his fingers absently tracing patterns on Alex’s stomach. “But we definitely need a shower.” 

“Yeah. I'd better tell Maria and Eliza we're gonna be late,” Alex sighed. “But first let's get you in the shower. You've got  _ both _ our fluids on or in you.” he got up and headed to the bathroom for a few washcloths, and he heard John laugh. “You know what they say; it's not a party until someone's covered in semen.” 

“I've never heard  _ anyone _ say that,” Alex scoffed with a smile, helping his husband clean up at least enough that he wouldn't be dripping all over the bedroom carpet. “Do you think you can walk okay?” he asked as John shifted to the edge of the bed, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side. “Yeah,” he responded, standing with only a slight grimace and waddling to the bathroom, leaving Alex to follow him, chuckling.

“Eliza and Maria are gonna spot that from a mile away,” he warned as his husband started to shower water. “And? They'll just be jealous that we had some wild sex.” Alex smiled lovingly and shook his head. “You're like no other, John Hamilton, did you know that?” he murmured, wrapping his arms around his freckled waist. “I love you, John.”

“I love you, too, Alex.”


End file.
